The Executioner
by JailyForever
Summary: A compilation written for the 2 Week Drabble Wars [Dark Characters FT. Dialogue Prompts] over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. Shut Up and Kiss Me - Narcissa

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Narcissa

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "If you touch my [son/daughter/mother/father/etc] again, I'll f*cking kill you!" - _The Babadook_

 **Word Count:** 304

* * *

Shut Up and Kiss Me

Walden looked up from his book as Narcissa Black stormed into his study with what could only be described as pure anger gracing her face.

"Cissy, to what do I owe the pleasure," he asked, placing his book down on the side table.

"You know very well why I am here," she told him. "You, and - and my mother. How could you?"

"Quite easily as it happens," Walden chuckled. "And I don't know why you've got your knickers in a twist about it Cissy. Didn't you say, only a few short days ago, that you wouldn't come near me with a ten foot barge pole?"

"Yes – well – never mind that," Narcissa started, feeling herself begin to get flustered in his presence. "If you touch my mother again, I'll fucking kill you!"

Walden suppressed a chuckle.

She wanted him.

She really wanted him.

It was written all over her angelic, jealous face.

"Good thing that you won't have to, because you are the _only_ one that I want," Walden whispered seductively, tucking a stray hair behind her ear. "And have I ever told you just how cute you are when you're jealous?"

Narcissa narrowed her eyes at him.

"No."

"Well you do," he smiled, edging his lips closer and closer to hers. "So gorgeous; you make me want you more and more every time you see the green-eyed monster."

Narcissa tapped her foot impatiently.

She had never been a fan of conversation, and even less of the teasing that Walden always made her endure

"Just shut up and kiss me Walden," Narcissa demanded, closing the gap between their lips.

"You're sexy when you take charge," he muttered against her lips. "I like it!"

"Good, now take me to bed."

"My pleasure," Walden laughed, picking Narcissa up bridal style and carrying her from the room


	2. Because I Love Her - Andromeda

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Andromeda Black

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I have to know if she's alright." / "Why?" / "Because I love her!" / "Alright, gay..." - _Shaun of the Dead_

 **Word Count:** 183

* * *

Because I Love Her

"I have to know if she's alright," Walden demanded, trying to push his way past Bellatrix and enter the hospital room.

"Why?" Bellatrix asked incredulously, blocking his route.

"Because I love her!" he blurted out quickly.

It only took him a split second to realise the enormity of what he had just said.

Did he love Andromeda?

Sure, he liked her, and the bedroom action was more than adequate. He missed her more than he cared to admit when she wasn't around, and found any excuse to contact her.

And when he had heard about the accident, he had felt as though his heart had been ripped out of his chest.

Yes, he could safely say he was one hundred percent in love with Andromeda Black.

"Alright, gay..." Bellatrix snorted dismissively, moving out of the way to let the desperate man past. "I still don't get what you see in Dora though – she's so blah, and you're not."

"Well of course you wouldn't. You haven't got a clue what love is," Walden bit back, before racing through the door to see his love.


	3. A Long Wait - Apolline

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Apolline Delacour

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I love you. And, I have a condom." - _The Uninvited_

 **Word Count:** 362

* * *

A Long Wait

Walden wandered down the long, endless street in the centre of Paris.

He had been walking the streets of the capital city for hours searching for his next conquest, which was not as easy as one might think. Given the reputation of Paris as the city of love, he had yet to find any woman worth his time and effort to woo.

The wizard kicked a small stone, figuring that he may as well give up. He wouldn't find what he was looking for here – at least not tonight.

That was when he heard it: the most beautiful and angelic laughter that he had ever heard.

He lifted his head, and gazed in the direction of what he could only assume to be an angel, and he was far from disappointed.

Walden straightened himself up, and checked his breath, before bolding strutting over to the magnificent creature.

"I love you. And, I have a condom," Walden whispered huskily to the gorgeous woman.

"What kind of peek up line iz zat meant to be?" the French lady asked sternly.

"It's whatever kind of pick-up line you want it to be lovely," he answered, draping his arm around her. "So, what do you say to us getting out of here, and going back to my room?"

"Get your 'ands off me," she hissed, shoving Walden away. "I am a marreed woman. I am no cheat, and I certainly never go 'ome with strange men. Now leeve me alone, you creep, before I 'ex you."

To emphasise her point, the woman in front of him drew her wand and pointed it directly at his chest.

"Well, what will eet be?"

"Okay, I'll leave you alone," Walden said, throwing his hands into the air, and backing away from the furious witch slowly. "But, if you change your mind, and you will, I'm staying at the Hilton, Room 205."

"You will 'ave a long wait Monsieur," the French woman retorted, before strutting away with her friend.

Walden stared after the beautiful angel, and vowed to himself that he would woo the mysterious creature away from her husband, even if it was the last thing he ever did.


	4. New Master - Voldemort

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Voldemort

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams." - _The Conjuring_

 **Word Count:** 168

* * *

New Master

"There's a lady in a dirty nightgown that I see in my dreams," Walden confessed quietly to his new Master. "She always stands there. She never says anything; all she does is stare at me with a vancant expression. She scares the shit out me."

Voldemort nodded his head slowly, and smiled.

Walden Macnair would be a great asset to him if this was his deepest fear – a woman in a dirty nightgown.

It really was quite humorous when he thought about it, especially given this man's well known violent tendencies. It certainly explained why they were aimed so specifically at women too.

"Hold out your arm, Macnair," he commanded softly.

Walden steadily raised his arm, and held it out proudly for his Master to brand him.

He closed his eyes tightly as he felt the Dark Mark burn onto his skin.

This was the proudest day of his life, and he couldn't wait to serve The Dark Lord by purging the world of Muggles, and Mudbloods alike.


	5. I'll Be Waiting - Wilhelmina

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Wilhelmina Grubbly-Plank

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" - _Saw I_

 **Word Count:** 172

* * *

I'll Be Waiting

"How can you go through life pretending that you're happy?" Wilhelmina asked him. "Every day you come home, and every day you're a little more broken than the day before. You have to leave before you self destruct."

"You foolish woman," Walden snapped as his girlfriend. "Don't you get it? There is no leaving! When you join, you join for life. The only way you leave the Death Eaters is when you die, and I am not prepared to die."

Wilhelmina smiled sadly at Walden.

"I'm sorry, Walden, but I'm not prepared to watch you put yourself through this any longer," she told him. "I refuse to watch the man I love disappear before my very eyes."

"Then leave!" he shouted in an attempt to mask his feelings. "I don't even love you anyway. You're just someone to keep my bed warm at night."

The witch held back a sob.

"Fine," she choked out. "I guess I'll go then, but just know that when you're ready to leave I will be waiting."


	6. Rumour Has It - Marlene

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Marlene

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour." - _The Ring_

 **Word Count:** 252

* * *

Rumour Has It

"Hey, Macnair," he heard Lucius call from behind him as he exited the Common Room. "Rumour has it you're dating that McKinnon chick. What on Earth possessed you to of all people to go for a Gryffindor?"

Walden let out a loud guffaw, startling a passing first year.

"Malfoy, where did you hear that? It's the best joke I've heard all week," Walden roared, hoping that his friend would not catch the uneasiness in voice.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, I cannot believe how foolish I was to believe Goyle of all people. It is quite hilarious when you think about it – you and frizzy McKinnon," Lucius agreed. "So what are you going to do about it? We could tag team them, and get in some torturing practice."

"I'm sorry, but I'm not going to get hung up on some high school rumour," Walden informed him in an even voice. "Anyway, I've got to go this way, so I'll catch you later Malfoy."

The sixth year Slytherin turned the sharp corner, and speed walked as fast as he could away from his intrusive friend until finally he reached the One-Eyed Witch passageway.

He quickly checked to make sure no one was around before he tapped the witch and muttered the incantation.

Within an instant of it opening two hands grabbed him and pulled him inside.

"You're late," the girl whispered in his ear.

"I know Marlene. Lucius held me up, but I'm here now," he said before capturing his secret girlfriend's lips.


	7. Don't Do Anything I Wouldn't Do - Lucius

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Lucius

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "Don't do anything I wouldn't do." - _The Woman_

 **Word Count:** 281

* * *

Don't Do Anything I Wouldn't Do

Lucius undid his tie, and proceeded to retie it for perhaps the millionth time since Walden had arrived at Malfoy Manor, and it was grating on his very last nerve.

He had never seen Lucius Malfoy look so on edge, and all over a girl. It was the most pathetic and ridiculous thing he had ever witnessed in all of his twenty one years – and that included the snivelling Peter Pettigrew who seemed to make a habit of being captured by Death Eaters, and then rescued at the last minute by his friends.

"Oh for the love of Merlin, Lucius," Walden cried, "Would you stop messing with that dammed tie! I fear if you continue, you'll end up turning into a girl."

"I can't help it Walden. What if Narcissa doesn't like me? I can hardly come home to mother and father, and tell them that she rejected our union; they would kill me!" Lucius hissed.

"Relax! This is Narcissa Black," he told his friend, "And if memory serves correctly, she was smitten with you at Hogwarts, and she probably still is."

"But what should I do? How should I act?" Lucius asked desperately. "This is the future of the Malfoy dynasty on the line."

Walden sighed, and placed his hands on the blonde's shoulders.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Walden informed him with a wink.

"That's hardly helpful Macnair," Lucius sighed in frustration. "You'll do almost anything."

"And that makes life all the more interesting," Walden smiled. "Now go and 'win' your betrothed."

Before Lucius could get any further protests out, Walden grabbed his forearm and apparated to the formal restaurant where he was meeting the delightful Miss Black.


	8. Not The Reaction He Wanted - Charity

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Charity

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "If you're gonna start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch." - _The Devil's Reject *slightly paraphrased*_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver - Charity Burbage - Challenge - Write about Charity Burbage

 **Word Count:** 336

* * *

Not The Reaction He Wanted

Walden bounded into his home, eager to share his news with Charity.

"Guess what, my darling," he smiled. "I was accepted into an elite group today, and our lives are going to change for the better."

The wizard watched as the smile on Charity's face fell, and was replaced with a look of utter disgust.

That was not the reaction he had been going for.

"If you're going to start killing, you best start make sure I'm all the way dead, because I'll come back and make you my bitch," Charity informed Walden, prodding him in the chest as she spoke.

"For Merlin's sake woman, why are you always on my case?" Walden moaned, running his hand through his hair, and tugging on the ends.

"Because if I wasn't, how else would you know when you're making a poor decision," the witch retorted.

"Well, listen here Charity, I am no one's bitch, and if I want to kill I will; I don't care if they are men, women or children, I will kill them all if it will please my Master , and nothing you or anyone else say will change my mind. And if you don't like it, you know where the door is," Walden raged.

Charity shook her head in disappointment.

Gone was the man she thought she had known, and in his place was a cold hearted Death Eater, and she refused to stick around and watch his fall further down the rabbit hole.

"Fine," she smiled sadly. "But just know that if you harm so much as one hair on anyone's head, I will make you regret it."

Walden turned his back on the woman as she continued to read him the riot act, and didn't look back until she finally gave up and left his home.

In his heart, he knew she was right. He shouldn't kill people, but he made a vow to obey his Master's every command, and he fully intended to keep it, no matter what the cost.


	9. Torture - Bellatrix

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Bellatrix

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "You're cute when you're violent." - _Unfriended_

 **Word Count:** 129

* * *

Torture

Walden watched with fascinated eyes as the man in front of him convulsed on the floor, and all because of the glorious, and powerful woman next to him.

His eyes moved from the scene before him to the woman in question.

She had a look of complete determination, and hatred in her eyes, and it had to be the most arousing sight he had ever witnessed.

"You're cute when you're violent," Walden noted, his voice full of admiration, and lust.

"Shut it Macnair, you're never going to convince me to allow you to take my seat at the Dark Lord's Table," Bellatrix bit back. "Now be a good boy and stay quiet whilst I take care of this weasel. Who knows, maybe you'll learn a thing or two. Crucio."


	10. His Master's Request - Gormlaith

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Gormalith

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I don't take orders from no f*cking woman!" - _I Spit on Your Grave_

 **Word Count:** 250

* * *

His Master's Request

Walden trudged through the muddy plains of the Irish countryside as he searched for the woman his Master had instructed him to find.

Ever since he had heard the rumour of another living descendent of Salazar Slytherin, the Dark Lord had become obsessed, and Walden had felt honoured when he was asked to find her, even though stories said that she was killed.

"Get the hell off my land," someone croaked.

Walden's head snapped in the direction of the voice and glared. His fingertips ran along the length of his wand as he debated about whether or not the old woman before him posed a threat, and if the stories about her proved to be true then he couldn't be caught off guard.

"I don't take orders from no fucking woman," Walden hollered at her, slowly moving closer to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked, matching his fierce glare.

"I come at the request of my Master. Perhaps you have heard of him – Lord Voldemort," Walden informed her, earning a shudder from the woman. "I see that you have. He wished to invite you to England. It would seem that the two of you are the last living descendents of Salazar Slytherin."

"If your Dark Lord commands it, then I must have no choice," Gormlaith whispered. "It will be nice to have a family unafraid to do the work of our great ancestor."

"I'm sure it will," Walden agreed, pleased that he had managed to accomplish his Master's request.


	11. Possessive - Rabastan

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Rabastan

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "You can't get jealous of every (wo)man that I talk to!" - _Orphan_

 **Word Count:** 231

* * *

Possessive

"Hey you," Walden heard the dulcet tones of Rabastan all out. "Get your filthy hands off my man."

Walden threw his head into his hand as Rabastan's arm snake around his body, and the man he had been talking to disappeared from sight.

He couldn't believe that his boyfriend's possessive streak had reared its ugly head at the worst possible moment.

"You can't get jealous of every man that I talk to!" Walden said, shrugging off his partner's possessive arm.

"I can, and I bloody well will," Rabastan answered. "Is it so wrong for me to want everyone to know that you are mine, and I am yours?"

"It is when you make a show of yourself, and ruin a mission," Walden told him. "Now what am I supposed to do? The Dark Lord is going to kill me for sure. And why? Because you couldn't control your possessive urges."

"I—I'm sorry Walden," Rabastan whispered. "Is there anything I can do fix this?"

"No, unless you've got some way of travelling back in time and preventing yourself from making such a colossal mistake," Walden sighed, leaving his partner alone at the bar to use the toilet.

As he watched Walden walk away, Rabastan pulled a Time Turner out of his pocket, and turned it thrice in hand.

"I will fix this," he muttered, placing it around his neck. "I promise."


	12. You're Alive! - Amycus

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Amycus

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "I can't believe you're still alive!" – _Teeth_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Silver – Amycus Carrow – Challenge – Write about Amycus Carrow and his time at Hogwarts, either as a student or teacher.

 **Word Count:** 314

* * *

You're Alive!

Walden paced up and down in front of the Common Room fire as he waited for his friend to return.

He had been hauled off by a furious Professor McGonagall earlier that evening after being caught in the kitchens attempting to slip a little extra something into the Gryffindor's food and drink.

The teenage wizard felt a twinge of guilt at abandoning his friend, but he had been one strike away from a letter home to his parents, and if there was one thing he didn't want to do, it was get on the wrong side of Walden Senior.

He heard the Common Room portal open and turned to find Amycus stumbling through.

"I can't believe you're still alive," Walden said, clapping his friend on the back as he approached the comfy leather couches. "I thought for sure you McGonagall was going to kill you."

"Yeah, so did I," Amycus agreed, scratching the back of his neck. "But fortunately, dear old Professor Slughorn stepped in, and gave her the usual spiel about how I'm a growing boy and we're all the same at this age."

"Ha! I bet she loved hearing that," Walden cried.

"She wasn't best pleased, but good old Sluggy saved me from an addition two months detention and a Quidditch ban," Amycus informed him.

"So what did you get?" Walden asked.

"A month with Filthy Filch, doing Merlin only knows what," Amycus sighed. "Just being in the presence of that disgusting squib for an extended period of time will be punishment enough."

"Uggh, don't I know it," Walden agreed, thinking back to his first year when he had to clean the trophy room with him. "Make sure you cast a scent obscurer charm before you go, otherwise you'll be holding your breath for hours."

"Noted," Amycus said with a grin as he pulled out his Charms book to look it up.


	13. Captured - Kingsley

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Kingsley

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "The bogeyman is real, and you found him." - _House of 1,000 Corpses_

 **Chocolate Frog:** Bonus – Kingsley Shacklebolt – Challenge – Write about Kingsley Shacklebolt

 **Word Count:** 299

* * *

Captured

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," Walden taunted, as he stalked down the alleyway that Kingsley had disappeared down moments ago. "There's no point hiding Shaklebolt. You're only going to delay the inevitable."

Kingsley moved deeper into the shadows as the footsteps of his enemy approached his hiding place, and the wizard pondered his next move.

He couldn't stay hidden forever, but he knew that he couldn't confront the dark wizard without a fully formed plan.

"Come on Kingsley, I never had you pegged as a coward," Walden continued. "A great auror such as yourself should come out and face me like a man, instead of cowering in the shadows like a dirty, little rat."

Kingsley's hand tightened around his wand.

He was not a coward, and how dare that Death Eater even suggest as much.

As the auror took a small step forwards fully prepared to confront the approaching Death Eater, there was a loud SNAP!

"You're making this too easy," Walden snarled, turning in the direction of the sound.

Kingsley strained his ears as the Death Eater approached, and knew that he had lost the element of surprise. He would have to think on his feet.

Suddenly, the footsteps stopped, and the auror knew that Walden Macnair was only a few paces away from him.

"The bogeyman is real, and you found him," sneered Walden, waving his wand and moving the large, metal dustbin out of the way to reveal Kingsley. "Are you ready to meet your end, scum?"

Kingsley gritted his teeth, and raised his wand.

"Never," he growled quietly, waving his wand briskly, and conjuring several ropes that quickly bound Walden. "I think that it is you who have met your end. Now let's go and find you a nice, cosy cell in Azkaban."


	14. Lesson - Draco

**A/N**

 **For the 2 Week Drabble Competition over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Pairing:** Walden/Draco

 **Dialogue Prompt:** "You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one!" – _Sinister_

 **Word Count:** 251

* * *

Lesson

"You stupid, foolish boy," Walden shouted at the sixteen year old, raising his hand and slapping him across the face. "Have you any idea what you've just done?"

"Indeed I do," Draco replied, straightening himself up, "And I would do the same all over again."

Walden sighed loudly, letting his exasperation with the boy known.

How could the child have thought it to be a good idea to speak up to the Dark Lord, and complain about the sanctions imposed on the family? It was a completely idiot move on his part, and now it was down to him to set the boy straight.

"Draco, I understand this must be difficult for you," Walden sighed. "But there is still so much you don't understand. You want to be treated like an adult, but you don't act like one! Tonight has just proven as much."

The wizard fingered his wand lightly knowing what he must do next. With a heavy heart he raised it, and pointed it directly at the young Malfoy.

"Crucio," he cried, firing the curse at his friend's son.

Walden watched on as Draco thrashed around on the floor, well aware of the fact that it was the only way he would learn his lesson.

After a couple of minutes, Walden lowered his wand and brought an end to the torture.

"Let this be a lesson to you Draco," Walden told him. "Never speak out against the Dark Lord again, otherwise next time it will be so much worse."


End file.
